


Fatal Pleasures

by maraudertimes



Series: Fatal Pleasures [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anxiety, Bisexual/Biromantic, Community: FFT, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, Next-Generation (2009-2040), Questioning, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Smut, ace/aro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudertimes/pseuds/maraudertimes
Summary: Molly Brewer has always been good at hiding in plain sight, but when her biggest secret is revealed on the first day of Auror Training, she's unwillingly thrust into the spotlight. With added family pressure, a ghost from her past, and an entirely irresponsible roommate/cousin, three years is going to feel like forever.
Relationships: Molly Weasley II/Original Female Character(s), Molly Weasley II/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Fatal Pleasures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747987
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Fatal Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> _Amazing banner by StarCrossedStar@HPFT_

Fingers, dancing across my hips; the taste of elderflower wine lingering on my lips. My arms are wrapped around Dominique's neck as we continue to move to the beat of the deafening music, bodies pressing in all around us. The Dancing Fairy's signature creatures flitter overhead, their glittering dust falling over the dozens of dancers, causing a cotton candy pink fog in my mind. Dominique's lips brush against my ear, her apple-honey scent surrounding me.

"Another drink?"

I nod, weaving my fingers through hers so she can tug me through the crowd. Fairy dust has a much lesser effect on her, probably because she frequents this club far more often than I care to. But even so, the effects only last so long, and my mind begins to clear only a few seconds after we leave the dance floor. Not enough, however, that I don't immediately fall into the first open barstool, a sigh of relief on my lips as Dominique orders.

A soft chuckle reaches my ears. I look up to see the bartender, a sly smile on his face as he pours our drinks. My eyes meet his, a rich dark brown that sends a shiver down my spine.

"Not used to Fairy Dust?" He pushes the glasses towards us, his eyes not leaving mine.

Bringing the glass to my lips, I take a sip of the elderflower wine as I shake my head, but even that movement causes a rush of swirling confusion. With a tortured groan, I set my face in my hands. But only a moment of immobility is allowed as Dominique suddenly grab my shoulders and her sweet smell envelops me again.

"I'm going to go dance again, but I'll meet you back here after you get some water and work off the dust, alright?" A quick nod elicits a musical laugh. "Can you get her a water?"

My glass of wine is quickly replaced with something much colder and I open my eyes to see the bartender acquiescing my cousin's request. "Trust me, one drink and the headache will be gone," he chuckles again. "I recognize your friend; she's a regular here. But I don't think I've seen you here before. Are you from out of town?"

Holding up a finger to ask him to wait, I down the water and sure enough, the headache does subside considerably. "No, we live together. I just don't tend to go out very much."

The bartender's eyebrows furrow and he purses his lips. In the back of my mind I wonder what it would be like to kiss those. "You don't like going dancing with your girlfriend?"

"Cousin," I correct, not missing that the edges of his mouth pull upwards in a slight smile. "And no, I'm usually very busy but I needed a night off."

"Busy? Does it have anything to do with your ink?"

I look down and remember that unlike my preferred combination of pants, overskirt, and a turtleneck, my tattoos are on full display in Dominique's velvet mini dress. It is suddenly very apparent how much of my skin is showing, and my cheeks begin to blaze.

"It's no judgement," the bartender rushes to say. "I like the tats. I'm Kay, by the way."

A strand of hair falls over my face and I push it back behind my ear, very well aware of the dark line running from the tip of my thumb all the way up my arm. "Thanks, I'm Molly."

Kay smiles, a single dimple showing on his right cheek. "So what keeps you so busy, Molly?"

"Molly!" Dominique cries as she drapes herself over me. Her arm reaches out and snags my abandoned glass of wine. "Stop flirting and come dance with me."

Years ago I managed to keep strong in the face of Dominique's patented puppy eyes and tonight is no exception. "Go dance, Dom. I'll be there in a bit." She leaves in a flurry of sparkles and bone-white hair, as dramatic as ever.

"Flirting, huh?"

If I could wipe the unnervingly handsome smirk off his face I would. Instead, I settle for rolling my eyes. "Only if you get me a drink to replace the one she just stole."

With a sly wink, the bartender pulls the bottle of elderflower wine. "Consider me flattered. And consider this," he takes a pause as he fills up the glass, "on the house."

"Careful, or I might think you're flirting back," I tease.

The glass changes hands, but his fingers linger on mine a second too long to be unintentional. "I should stop being so subtle."

* * *

My back presses against the door as Kay's lips latch onto the skin below my left ear. They move lower, caressing my skin so delightfully I want to capture the feeling and relive a thousand times over. His lips continue their descent, following the tattooed line that runs all the way down my arm, only to move to the other hand and make their way back up. Every inch of my skin is burning like hot coals, and I let out a moan I can't keep suppressed.

Kay's hands thread their way under my thighs and with one smooth movement, he picks me up. My hands grasp onto the collar of his shirt as my back slams back against the door, resulting in a heavy thud.

"Your cousin won't be back anytime soon will she?" Kay murmurs in my ear, his voice as breathy as mine surely is.

"No," I hiss as his teeth nibble on my jaw. "Now, shut up!"

Kay's lips come crashing down on mine. My back leaves the door and I feel myself moving through the air. My bed rushes to meet me as we fall backwards together, our mouths fused together and my legs wrapped around his waist. Buttons from his shirt press into the skin on my chest that isn't covered in velvet, and my hands fly to where they are, desperate to undo them.

Kay moves his hips and the belt on his pants digs into the space between my legs, earning him an impatient growl. His damn shirt seem endless. Annoyance gets the better of me and I dig my fingers into the cotton before tearing it away from itself, the buttons bouncing off onto the sheets.

"Impatient, aren't you?" Kay sits up and sheds the now useless fabric.

My eyes greedily take him in. Hidden underneath the button-up uniform is nothing but toned muscle that begs to be touched. I sit up with him before flipping us over so that my legs now straddle his. My hands explore his body as I lean down and let my tongue explore his mouth. Fingers thread their way into my hair, as mine dip below a waistband, the feather-light touch causing a strangled sound from Kay.

The velvet rides up on my thighs and his hands soon follow it, pulling the mini dress up and over my stomach, breasts, shoulders, before he throws it on the floor. I had never been so thankful to be bra-less than the moment his mouth encircled my nipple, tongue flicking over the sensitive skin so languidly it feels sinful. A tug on my hair pulls my hair back as his lips are once again nipping at my jaw. 

His belt continues to press against me, an unwelcome annoyance. "Take off your pants," I demand, before waving my hand at my closet. A length of silk flies towards me and I catch it right out of the air. "And put this on."

* * *

"That was..." I gasp, my entire body singing Kay's praises.

Kay chuckles again, that dastardly attractive laugh. The movement shakes me as I lie under his left arm, his chest acting as my pillow. "Incredible? Life-altering? Earth-shattering?"

My eyes roll but I can't completely stop the small laugh that escapes me. "You're so..."

"Handsome? Thoughtful? Reciprocal?"

"Let's start with humble," I giggle. "But I was going to say unbelievable." My hand drags across his chest, drawing lazy circles as his fingers do the same to my arm.

"Is it because I'm so incredibly handsome?" He kisses the top of my head, making my heart flutter. His fingers trail down my arm, following the tattooed line his lips traced only an hour earlier.

"I noticed yours," I murmur, bringing my hand up to the base of his neck. His dark hair may be short, but it just covers the darker script underneath his hairline. "Can I ask about it?"

His muscles tense around me and he takes the hand that's not causing goosebumps on my arm to grab my opposite wrist and pull it away from his neck. "No." That's all he says, his hand still gripping my wrist at his side.

We stay in that position for a few minutes before I speak up again. "I have to be up early tomorrow. Or today, I suppose."

"Is this where you kick me out?" Kay's grip seems to tighten around me and my heart skips a beat. "Your bed is much nicer than mine and I can promise to be out by morning."

Settling in closer to him, I breathe in the satisfying mix of cinnamon and musk. "I need to leave by nine, but I suggest leaving well before that."

I fall asleep to the rhythmic beating of his heart and his steady breathing. By the time I wake up the next morning, Kay is gone, leaving only a cup of coffee and a slip of paper in his wake.

* * *

My heart is in my throat as I step into the Atrium of the Ministry for Magic. After years of dreaming of this day, I'm finally here. As much as I want to stop in my tracks and take a moment to commit this to memory, I know from experience that stopping in front of the Floo Network can get you run over. My letter from the Auror Office asked me to sign in with the Security Desk before arriving at training, so I make my way to the desk where a cheery witch greets me.

"My name's Molly Brewer, I was told to get my pass from you?" I say, her smile infectious.

"Of course! Your wand please?" I hand it over and she sets it on the brass scale to her right. After a moment the Wand Weigher spits out a slip of parchment. "11 inches of aspen with a thestral hair core."

I take my wand back from her, slipping it back beneath my right sleeve. The attendant continues to smile as she waves her hand. The wand in my sleeve slowly heats up, a dull burn against my forearm.

"Your wand has now been given access to Level 2. Any visits to other departments will be recorded for securities sake. Have a nice day!"

I thank her, the heat on my arm cooling with every second, and turn around to face the centre of the Atrium. Now I just have to find the lifts and make my way to Level 2. I look around for the golden gates I was always in awe of when I would come visit my father years ago. When I finally notice them, I take a step forward only to be hit in the shoulder from behind. My body lurches forward but I quickly steady myself, standing upright to face the person who came out of nowhere to plow into me.

A dazzling white smile greets me as a hand reaches out to steady me. "Sorry about that. I should really look where I'm going. Are you alright?"

The man is slightly taller than me, sandy brown hair falling into his eyes. He doesn't look much older than I am, perhaps by only a couple years, and his eyes are a gorgeous shade of green. He's wearing red robes, and although my father once tried to teach me how to differentiate Ministry workers by the colour of their robes, red seems to elude me. I can tell that this is my cue to say something, anything, but my mouth doesn't seem to be working.

"I'll take that as a yes," he muses, taking his hand back to readjust the bag slung over his shoulder. "Sorry again."

"Wait," I yelp, startling him. "Sorry, I'm a little frazzled. I'm fine, thank you, but I can't seem to find the lifts."

One sandy eyebrow raises and his smile grows. "I do, in fact, know where those are. And it's the least I can do after trampling you."

His hand sweeps out to gesture me forward and I do, the overskirt I'm wearing swishing around my legs. "Thank you..."

"Archie."

"Well, thank you Archie." I smile at him, noticing how his hands fidget with the strap on his bag. "Nervous?"

His eyes follow mine and sheepishly lets go of the bag. "First day."

"And you know where the lifts are already? Overachiever." I jut my hip out slightly to tap his.

He drops his head sheepishly. "Something like that. I've been taught to always be prepared. But since you didn't know where they were, I'm assuming it's your first day too?"

"Auror training, that whole shebang." I wave my hand in the air, trying to appear nonchalant. "Where are you starting?"

"Ah, should've guessed Auror from the all black getup. And I think that might be a need to know basis," he chuckles, running a hand through his hair. "Sorry, I'm not trying to get fired before I've even started."

We walk through the golden gates, settling for the first lift without a long line of people waiting. "I understand completely. Well, good luck with your first day, Archie," I say as our lift arrives. "Maybe we'll run into each other again?"

"Level eight, Atrium, incorporating the Lobby and Reception Area, Security Desk, Magical Maintenance Office, and Ministry Munchies," says the cool voice as the wrought golden grille opens.

"Thank you," he smiles as we step into the lift. "And I'd bet we'll see each other more than you think." He pulls out his wand and presses the second floor button, his wand and the golden number 2 glowing green. "Auror training is on the second floor, right?"

I cock my head to the side, studying him. "Yes, how did you know that?"

He presses his wand into the fourth floor button and it lights up in the same way. "Please, everyone knows where the aurors are. It's not exactly a well kept secret."

The lift doors close and the box starts moving downwards, shaking only slightly. Even so, I reach up to grab one of the golden ropes hanging from the ceiling. I begin to slowly move my feet outwards, planting myself into the floor, and not a moment too soon. The lift stops suddenly and jerks to the side, gaining in speed. Archie seems unfazed by all the movement, turning to give me a sweet grin.

"Are you implying that Aurors are cocky?" I tease, the pit of worry forming in my stomach nonetheless. Archie's cute and I don't want the fact that I'm going to be training run him off. "I think I should be offended."

Archie chuckles, his head bowing as he does so. "Your words, not mine. But no, not all of them are, from personal experience."

My worry settles as the voice starts again. "Level four, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, incorporating the Beast Division, Being Division, Centaur Liaison Office, Goblin Liaison Office, Office for House-Elf Relocation, Office of Misinformation, Pest Advisory Board, and Spirit Division."

Archie backs out of the lift, not letting his gaze leave mine as his red robes swish against the floor. "See you around, Molly. I'm sorry to leave you, but duty calls."

It might be a trick of the light but I could swear he winks as the lift doors close. My cheeks heat up as the lift begins moving again before a cold dread slaps me in the face and I realize that at no point in the conversation did I tell him my name.

* * *

"Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, incorporating the Auror Office, Department of Intoxicating Substances..."

Ignoring the rest of the divisions, I step out of the lift and look around in awe, any suspicion about Archie forgotten. Doors line the hallway I've stepped into, dark cherry wood set against black walls. I take a tentative step forward and check the plaque on the door. Administrative Registration Division is engraved in silver, so I keep walking. My gait picks up as I pass door after door until a voice stops me in my tracks.

"Excuse me?" A slightly smaller girl, also dressed in all black, appears by my side, her wide doe-eyes flickering around and a mess of brilliantly blonde curls on her head. "Are you also looking for the Auror Office?"

"Yeah, first day of training. You too?"

Her face lights up and she holds out her hand. "Amazing! My name's Evan, I'm so glad to meet you!"

"Molly," I giggle, her bubbly personality breaking down any walls I had up. My hand grasps hers and we shake. "It's great to meet you. I've checked all those doors," I point in the direction of the lift, "so should we continue?"

We begin walking down the hallway, passing door after door, Evan chattering away until we round the corner to see a large set of dark oak doors. The gold plaque on the door tells us that we're exactly where we should be: Auror Office. I take one look at Evan's incredulous face and realize that if we're ever going to get through those doors, I have to be the one to open them, since the sight alone was enough to silence her.

The doors are heavy but I push one open and step through, Evan close behind. Cubicles line the large open space, pictures of Dark Wizards and various Dark Detectors strewn about. A small group of people are gathered in the centre of the room, the awe on their face telling me that we aren't the first trainees to get here. I check my watch to see that we're 10 minutes early - " _Five minutes late!_ " my father would say - before walking over to the group.

Just before I open my mouth, Evan bounces over, her blonde curls engulfing her. "Hi! I'm Evan!"

The four people standing there turn to us, each with a nervous smile I'm sure I mirror. They introduce themselves and start small talk, but I'm distracted by the room around me. The cubicles are dark oak, matching the heavy doors to the room, each with a shining golden plaque on them as well. Engraved into them are the initials of whom I can only assume are working aurors. _A.A. M.B. J.W._ The sudden urge to have my own initials engraved above a cubicle all my own hits me and my nerves amplify. My head starts swirling with unease until the slam of the doors rips me out of the spiral.

Two more people step into the room, the first a tall, stunning girl with piercing eyes, but I'm drawn to the second. His blue eyes are oceans that I've fallen into more times than I can count, although that may be because I spent two years staring at them. Cedric Wood. I mutter a curse under my breath as the others introduce themselves. Shaking my head, I step forward, plastering as genuine a smile as I can on my surely white face. The girl introduces herself as Parvati, and as much as I try to pay attention, I'm utterly distracted as Cedric comes up beside her.

"Molly, crazy to see you here," he exclaims, leaning forward to capture me in a hug. "You look like you've seen a ghost," he whispers in my ear.

"You know each other?" Jacob, or Jasper, or John something asks, with a faint but recognizable Irish lilt.

I detangle myself from Cedric's grip, wanting to both scrub his touch off me and never let him go. But if my mother taught me anything, it was to hide unsightly feelings so far down no one can ever find them. "Cedric, lovely to see you again. Yes, we went to school together."

If Cedric has anything else to add, he doesn't show it, and for the first time in almost a year I'm thankful for his uncanny ability to always do exactly what I need him to, without asking. We continue with pleasantries, my eyes flickering back to him every few moments. Two more eventually join our group and by the time my watch shows nine o'clock, we're all on edge, the tension in the room so thick it's almost suffocating.

"Are we sure we're in the right place?" Jacob/Jasper/John questions, already beginning to get on my nerves.

Thankfully, Parvati intervenes before I can. "Oh yes, I'm sure ten of the most well-performing witches and wizards our age all made the same mistake at the same time."

Suppressing a laugh, I let a smile slip, meeting Parvati's sly gaze. I may have only met her a few minutes ago, but she's quickly becoming someone I want to know better. Evan as well, even though her endlessly chipper attitude might end up giving me hives. Maybe Cedric's surprise appearance won't cause any issues; or at least, will only cause issues that I can handle. We continue to stand together in the middle of the room for a few minutes, until finally someone new enters. And then so do three others.

They're all dressed in black, just like we were instructed to do, but somehow they make it look deadly. The first is a dark-skinned man with brilliantly light eyes that look unnatural, his hair cropped short and neat. The second looks like a goddess, her golden hair pulled back to show striking cheekbones and eyes almost as light as the man's, her mouth cemented in a scowl. The third bounces into the room, not unlike Evan's gait, but her mousy brown hair and unassuming features are completely opposite from Evan's sunny, unforgettable traits. And the last one has sandy brown hair, so unkept that it's falling into the green eyes that winked at me as he left the lift. At least now, Archie's compelling smile is nowhere to be seen, but that doesn't stop my head from reeling.

The blonde woman steps forward, and the murmurs that had been going around as the group walked in are silenced immediately. "Good morning. My name is Elena Dowling, and welcome to Auror Training." Her scowl suddenly transforms into a sick grin, her eyes still staring daggers at the group of us. "You have all failed the first test. All of you, but one. Evan Martin, please step forward."

Evan's bouncy curls move to stand in front of the rest of us, her hand shaking almost imperceptibly behind her body. I almost feel sorry for her, but something about this tiny stick of dynamite has me confident that she can hold her own - let alone the fact that she got herself all the way here.

"Ms. Martin, you displayed a healthy amount of distrust today when Instructor Abbott approached you. You disclosed no personal information, unlike your peers."

As I look around I see the rest of our group hanging their heads sheepishly. My eyes fly to Archie who winks at me again and everything clicks into place. How he knew my name even though I hadn't volunteered that information, how he already knew that I was going to the second level, even if he did try and play it off. And I fell for his tricks, simply because I thought he was cute and was flirting with me.

"Seduction." Instructor Abbott sneers, waving to let Evan fall back in line with the rest of us. "One of the easiest ways to get information from someone. Nine of you gave us varying levels of information, from your address," she gives a pointed look to Jacob/Jasper/John and I'm thrilled that he's the one to have done the worst, "to your position at the Ministry. You must maintain constant vigilance, as a renowned Auror once said, as a single slip up can lead to your death.

"The moment that you accepted a training position with us, you were given three strikes. All of you, but Ms. Martin, have two left. You, as well as your peers, can keep track on your nameplates. Instructor Speirs?" The mousy woman waves a hand and silver plaques appear on a row of unclaimed cubicles. "You will receive a gold nameplate with your initials should you complete training without receiving three marks, however they do not come without punishment. Ms. Martin, please collect your belongings, we will start training immediately. The rest of you," she stares us down with such cold hostility that I almost shiver, "we will see you tomorrow."

The four instructors leave almost as quickly as they arrived through the large double doors, a line of black threat, with Evan in tow. She hesitates for a second when she gets to the door, but without looking back at us, takes a deep breath and walks through. As soon as the door closes, our silence is forgotten.

"Jasper, you gave him your address?" Parvati turns on the Irish boy, her smirk firmly back on her face.

" _Her_. I gave _Instructor Dowling_ my address," he grumbles.

The tall boy I think is named Ash laughs. "You actually thought she was in your league?"

As we continue to tease Jasper - and decidedly not Jacob or John - our group moves to the cubicles, searching for our nameplates. Mine is the first one, at the end of the row, a small tick mark to the right of my name, and I quickly set my bag down. We were instructed to bring a second set of black clothes, so I pull those out and stash them on the shelf above my head. As I brought nothing else, I meander over to the cubicles in use, and quickly discover that we aren't the only ones with silver nameplates, but before I can look at them further, the door bursts open yet again and more people dressed in black stream in.

"New blood!" A very muscular woman strides towards me and I back away sheepishly, towards an unassuming door I have to guess is a broom closet. "Hey look, there's only nine this year. Bets on someone screwing up so bad they got kicked out immediately?"

A heavily muscled man walks up beside her to drop his bag on the floor in front of the cubicle marked Kyle. "Nah, I bet someone passed it. Heard someone gave the Ice Queen their address this year and they're still around, so I doubt anyone can do worse."

The first woman cackles. "As if you weren't heartbroken when you found out she was only interested in you as a mark. Anyways, we've been sent to meet you all as second year trainees, and answer any questions you have on your first day, since you obviously won't be doing any training. So, questions?"

For a second we all stand in silence, until finally a barrage of questions begin, the room erupting with noise. Just as I'm about to step forward and ask questions of my own, the door behind me opens and an invisible hand drags me into what I had accurately assumed was a broom closet. I want to scream but a (still invisible) hand secures itself around my mouth, another one wrapping around my wrists, an invisible body pinning me to the door.

"Well, this seems familiar," a voice murmurs in my ear, before the illusion is broken and I'm staring into those brown eyes that held me so captive the night before.

"Kay?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I hope you like this first chapter! Not gonna lie, I'll be updating this story on Harry Potter Fanfic Talk most often, so if you're looking for the most up to date chapters, I would start there!


End file.
